


TRANSLATION: Die drei Potters

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Tagtraumzauber, Translation, wanking, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war Dracos bis dato brillanteste Idee. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Auf jeden Fall hatte er sich drei Patentierte Tagtraumzauber auf einmal eingeworfen ... Oder:  Auror Potter, Dunkler Lord Potter und Pirat Potter kommen in Dracos Schlafzimmer. Wer vögelt wen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSLATION: Die drei Potters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Potters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376866) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> **Warnung der Autorin:** Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich seltsam/ entsetzlich unmoralisch/ total daneben, vermute ich mal. ;)

"Das ist höchst unvorschriftsmäßig", sagte Auror Potter. Er stand aufrecht und ließ unter der blutroten Uniform seine Muskeln spielen. Die Jacke saß ihm um den Brustkorb und die Taille herum sehr knapp und entsprach ganz sicher nicht den Vorstellungen des Zaubereiministeriums von zweckmäßiger Berufskleidung.

Die grünen Augen von Dunkler Lord Potter blitzten rot auf. "Ich werde euch alle zu Sklaven machen", informierte er sie, wobei sich sein schwarzer Umhang wie Rauch um ihn herum aufblähte. Unter dem Umhang trug er eng anliegende Lederhosen, da war Draco sich sicher. Seine Haut war sehr blass, und sein Mund hatte sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen.

Pirat Potter lächelte verschmitzt. Seine Beine steckten in Stiefeln, die ihm hoch bis zu den Oberschenkel reichten. Darüber trug er einen schwarze Stringtanga und ein weißes Hemd, das vollständig aufgeknöpft war. Die losen Hemdzipfel waren über seinem gebräunten, muskulösen Bauch zu einem Knoten geschlungen. Pirat Potter öffnete das Hemd noch weiter, und sein perfekter Brustkorb kam zum Vorschein. "Ich habe Nippelringe", brüstete er sich. Er zog an den kleinen silbernen Ringen und stöhnte dabei lustvoll auf.

Auror Potter schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Pirat Potter. "Ich sollte dich festnehmen."

"Zuerst werde ich _ihn_ umbringen." Dunkler Lord Potter zeigte auf den Auror. "Und den da ficke ich als Letzten." Er musterte Pirat Potter. "Er ist ein bisschen zu willig."

"Jetzt reicht's!", brüllte Draco . ”Nicht _du_ ", sagte er schnell, als Pirat Potter seinen Nippelring losließ und nicht mehr stöhnte. "Das hat mir gefallen. Das war gut so." Pirat Potter war sichtlich geschmeichelt und begann wieder, seine Nippel zu streicheln. "Aber ihr zwei ..." Draco warf dem Auror und dem Dunklen Lord einen bösen Blick zu. "Wir haben nur eine halbe Stunde. Also macht euch endlich nützlich."

Dunkler Lord Potter bewegte sich so schnell, er musste Appariert sein. Sein Körper war an Dracos Rücken gepresst, und seine Arme lagen wie ein Schraubstock um Dracos Taille. "Ich werde dich zum Schreien bringen", flüsterte er Draco ins Ohr. "Ich werde dich solange trocken ficken, bis du um Gnade winselst. Ich werden deine Haut mit dem Rohrstock schlagen und dir meinen Prügel so tief in den Rachen rammen, bis du keine Luft mehr bekommst."

"Das wirst du schön sein lassen!" Auror Potter stürzte vor und zerrte Draco weg von Dunkler Lord Potter zu sich. Was Draco ganz recht war. Auror Potter war muskulös und stark, und er roch ausgesprochen gut. Seine Stimme war tief und eisig, sein Blick voller Hitze. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du in Askaban verreckst."

"Gott, du bist so _gut._ " Draco ließ seine Hände über Auror Potters muskelbepackte Brust gleiten.

Der heiße Körper von Dunkler Lord Potter drängte sich von hinten an ihn. "Also schön, dann eben so. Ich bereite ihn ordentlich vor und verpasse ihm einen netten Fick." Er lehnte sich noch weiter vor, so dass Draco zwischen ihren beiden Körpern eingeklemmt war. "Und dir, Auror, reiße ich das Herz heraus und benutze dein Blut als Gleitmittel", knurrte Dunkler Lord Potter.

"Widerlich", sagte Draco noch, dann wurde er rüde zur Seite gestoßen.

Auror Potter packte Dunklen Lord Potter vorne an seinem Umhang. Seine Augen leuchteten, seine Kinnmuskeln zuckten. "Das möchte ich erst mal sehen."

"Also, verdammt noch mal!", brüllte Draco. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich die sexuelle Spannung nicht zu schätzen wüsste ..." Denn er stand wirklich drauf. Bis auf ihre unterschiedliche Kleidung waren Auror Potter und Dunkler Lord Potter vollkommen identisch mit ihren grünen Augen und den ungekämmten schwarzen Haaren. Sie standen im Moment so dicht aneinander gepresst, dass ihre Gesichter kaum einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Aber ihr leitet alles in die falsche Richtung." Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, gleich drei Patentierte Tagtraumzauber auf einmal zu verwenden.

Jemand räusperte sich. Draco wandte sich um und konnte nicht anders, er musste Pirat Potter anstarren, dem anscheinend sein Stringtanga verlustig gegangen war. Zwischen seinen Beinen ragte dick und schwer sein erigierter Schwanz hervor. Pirat Potter spielte immer noch mit einem seiner Nippelringe, doch die andere Hand ließ er seinen Oberschenkel hinabgleiten. Er streichelte die gebräunte Haut auf eine Weise, die keinen Zweifel ließ, was er im Sinn hatte. "Gefallen dir meine Stiefel?", fragte er.

Draco starrte immer noch. "Du bist wohl so eine Art Flittchen."

Pirat Potter schien entzückt. Dann zerrte er an seinem Hemd, riss das Ding in Fetzen und warf es weg. "Und unglaublich stark." Er warf einen lüsternen Blick auf Draco.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. "Also gut." Er packte Pirat Potter bei den schmalen Hüften und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran.

Pirat Potter rieb sich an ihm, wobei sich seine Hüften in einem beeindruckenden Rhythmus bewegten. Er stöhnte sehr, sehr laut.

"Bist du sicher, dass du ein Pirat bist", fragte Draco und packte Pirat Potters perfekten Knackarsch. "Und nicht ein ... äh, ein Pornostar?"

"Aye", stöhnte Pirat Potter, griff sich eine Handvoll von Dracos Haar und zog ihn in einen hitzigen Kuss, bei dem sich Draco direkt die Zehennägel kräuselten.

"Ich _liebe_ diese Stiefel", gestand Draco, als er wieder zu Luft kam.

"Ich könnte wetten, die hat er irgendwo gestohlen", knurrte Auror Potter in Dracos Ohr. Er presste sich mit einem Mal fest von hinten an Draco, und nach dem harten, heißen Ding zu urteilen, das sich in Dracos Pobacken bohrte, war er inzwischen ziemlich nackt.

Draco drückte sich nach hinten gegen ihn, dann nach vorn gegen Pirat Potter. Auror Potter brummte leise vor Lust, und Pirat Potter gab ein winselndes Geräusch von sich. So war es schon viel besser.

"Also hast du den Dunklen Lord erledigt?", fragte Draco, während Auror Potter an seinem Ohr knabberte. Pirat Potter spreizte die Beine und vögelte Dracos Schenkel. Den Kopf hatte er dabei in den Nacken geworfen, er keuchte und stöhnte so laut, dass man kaum etwas anderes hören konnte.

Doch Draco hörte doch etwas: Jemand lachte. Er blickte zur Seite, und da stand Dunkler Lord Potter. Er war vollständig angezogen, hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und sah ganz wie der Inbegriff des Bösen aus.

"Wohl kaum", sagte er. "Mir ist nur langweilig geworden." Er betrachtete Dracos Körper von Kopf bis Fuß und zog ihn mit seinen flammenden Blicken aus. Und zwar wörtlich. Dracos Kleider schmolzen dahin, bis er vollkommen nackt war, eingequetscht zwischen die beiden anderen Potter. Draco beschloss, dass ihm die Ideen von Dunkler Lord Potter ganz gut gefielen.

"Beeindruckend", sagte er.

"Ach, vielen Dank", sagte Pirat Potter, der Draco falsch verstanden hatte und noch lauter stöhnte. "Warte erst, bis du siehst, wie gelenkig ich bin."

Draco küsste ihn, damit er mit dem Gekeuche aufhörte. So richtig funktionierte es nicht. Pirat Potter bäumte sich auf und drückte seinen Unterleib gegen ihn, wobei er lauthals in Dracos Mund stöhnte.

"Ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein", flüsterte Auror Potter in Dracos Ohr, und dann löste sich sein heißer Körper von Dracos Rücken. Einen Moment später drückten warme Handflächen Dracos Pobacken auseinander, dann presste sich eine feuchte Zunge fest gegen sein Arschloch.

Dunkler Lord Potter lachte leise. "Ist der Auror nicht niedlich? Er macht einfach alles nach Vorschrift. Ich finde, wenn er einen Schritt auslässt, hat er sich eine Tracht Prügel verdient."

Pirat Potter stöhnte schon wieder auf, anscheinend gefiel ihm die Idee. Oder er stöhnte einfach, weil er stöhnen wollte.

"Ist das alles, was du drauf hast, Pirat?", fragte Dunkler Lord Potter.

Pirat Potter lehnte sich zurück und sah direkt beleidigt aus. "Ich habe viele Talente", sagte er und ließ sich prompt auf die Knie fallen. Er lächelte hoch zu Draco, fuhr sich mit der Zunge verführerisch über die Lippen und nahm dann ohne zu zögern Dracos Schwanz in seinen Mund.

Gegen Dracos Aufkeuchen war das Gestöhne von Pirat Potter gar nichts.

"Oh, ich liebe es, wenn Männer zu Boden gehen", sagte Dunkler Lord Potter.

Draco liebte es auch. Er steckte fest im Paradies, daran konnte es keinen Zweifel geben. Auror Potter öffnete ihn von hinten mit Zunge und Fingern, und jede seiner Berührungen war atemberaubend und perfekt und hatte nur das Ziel, Draco zu befriedigen. Vorne lutschte Pirat Potter Dracos Schwanz. Der Mann hatte offensichtlich noch nie etwas von einem Würgereiz gehört. Mit lusterfüllten grünen Augen starrte er hoch zu Draco und stöhnte und summte dabei um den Schwanz in seinem Mund herum. Die Hände hatte er fest auf Dracos Hüften platziert, die Wangen eingezogen, sein Kopf glitt vor und zurück, und seine rote Lippen spannten sich um den dicken Prügel, den er in einem beständigen Rhythmus bearbeitete.

Dracos ganzer Körper spannte sich an, er war fast so weit. Nur noch ein ...

Plötzlich hatte Dunkler Lord Potter die Hand im Haar von Pirat Potter. Er riss ihn zurück und dann hoch. Mit dem Arm umfasste er die schlanke Taille von Pirat Potter und zog ihn an sich.

"Hey", sagte Draco. Dann merkte er, dass auch die Zunge und die Finger von Auror Potter von ihm abgelassen hatten. Das empörte ihn noch mehr.

"Du bist einfach zu ungeduldig", sagte Dunkler Lord Potter und zerrte an den Nippelringen von Pirat Potter. Der beschwerte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf die Schulter von Dunkler Lord Potter fallen, wobei er die Hüften kreiste und seinen Po gegen die Vorderseite von Dunkler Lord Potter presste. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, und seine Lippen formten ein perfektes O. Dabei stöhnte er selbstverständlich wie ein Flittchen. "Und du", schnurrte Dunkler Lord Potter Pirat Potter ins Ohr, "du bist geradezu unverschämt hübsch."

Pirat Potter öffnete die Augen und hechelte: "Ja, ja, ja."

Jemand räusperte sich hinter Draco, und er wandte sich um. Auror Potter lag nackt auf dem Boden, sein dicker Schwanz stand wie eine Eins, sein muskulöser Körper war schweißüberzogen, die Beine hatte er leicht gespreizt, die Knie leicht erhoben. In seinen grünen Augen loderte eine eindeutige Aufforderung.

"Halt dich nicht mit diesen Perversen auf." Auror Potter warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Dunkler Lord Potter und Pirat Potter. "Reit lieber mich." Er stieß die Lenden hoch, um seine Einladung noch zu betonen.

Draco wurde fast ohnmächtig. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er jetzt auf der Stelle gekommen wäre.

Obwohl ... Er schaute zurück zu den beiden anderen Potters. Es war wirklich ein perverser Anblick. Zwei perfekte Potter-Repliken, der eine dunkel und gefährlich, der andere lüstern und schamlos und nackt bis auf die Lederstiefel. Pirat Potter ließ die Hüften kreisen, Dunkler Lord Potter hatte seinen dicken Schwanz gepackt und streichelte ihn. Sie küssten sich mit offenem Mund. Draco konnte ihre feuchten Zungen sehen, die sich umeinander wanden.

"Draco." Auror Potters Stimme hinter ihm war dunkel und samtig. Draco blickte über seine Schulter, und Auror Potter hob seine Hüften und ließ sie genau wie Pirat Potter lüstern kreisen. "Kannst du dazu etwa Nein sagen?"

Draco schluckte. Sein Plan war es, zu _allem_ Ja zu sagen. Er ließ sich rückwärts auf Potters Hüften nieder, so dass er die erregende, immer wilder werdende Potter-mit-Potter-Action nur einen Meter vor ihm optimal verfolgen konnte. Die Proteste von Auror Potter brachte er zum Schweigen, in dem er sich mit einer entschiedenen Abwärtsbewegung auf dessen Schwanz sinken ließ.

"Fuck", sagte Draco. Seine Augenlider flatterten, so gut fühlte es sich an.

"Yeah", stimmte ihm Auror Potter zu.

"Gott, ja!", überstöhnte Pirat Potter sie eilends.

Dunkler Lord Potter leckte sich die Lippen. "Komm, Junge", befahl er Pirat Potter, "setz dich auf Blondis Ständer."

Draco wollte sich schon beschweren, dass er hier Blondi genannt wurde, doch in diesem Moment entschied sich Auror Potter, die Hüften nach oben zu stoßen. Die Worte blieben Draco in der Kehle stecken. Dann drehte Pirat Potter sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung um und stellte sich über Draco, so dass der seine wunderbaren runden Pobacken bewundern konnte. Pirat Potter spreizte die Beine und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Er packte Draco Schwanz und wackelte ein bisschen mit dem Hintern, bis Draco ganz in ihm steckte.

Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu bekommen. Pirat Potter machte es sich auf ihm bequem, und Draco beugte sich nach vorn und packte ihn bei den Schenkeln. Sein Rücken, die glatte, weiche Haut, Dracos Schwanz, der bis zum Anschlag in seinem Arsch steckte – es war ein prächtiger Anblick.

"Mieser Schmuggler", sagte Auror Potter herablassend, aber er hörte nicht auf, Draco zu vögeln, und zwar so heftig, dass Dracos Körper auf und ab geschleudert wurde. Pirat Potter dagegen ritt mit wachsender Begeisterung auf Dracos Ständer, und er stieß dabei unablässig lustvolle "Oh, ja"-Schreie aus. Es war direkt schockierend, wie überzeugend er klang.

"Ich stehe auf geile Piratenschlampen", sagte Dunkler Lord Potter. Er trat näher, packte Draco bei den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf zurück. Dabei schob er sich so vor ihn, dass Draco die beeindruckenden Hüftschwünge von Pirat Potter nicht mehr bewundern konnte. Dunkler Lord Potter stellte sich mit gespreizten Beinen entschlossen über ihre verschlungenen Körper. Sein schwerer Schwanz hing direkt vor Dracos Augen. Draco lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. "So ein loses Mundwerk", brummte Dunkler Lord Potter. "Jetzt zeige ich dir, zu was es wirklich gut ist." Damit drückte er seine Eichel zwischen Dracos geöffnete Lippen.

Das schamlose Verhalten von Pirat Potter war anscheinend ansteckend, denn Draco stöhnte so laut und inbrünstig auf, dass es direkt peinlich war. Der Prügel von Dunkler Lord Potter stieß hinten gegen seinen Rachen, und sein drahtiges Schamhaar kitzelte ihn in der Nase, doch Draco musste nicht einmal würgen.

Es war überwältigend, fast nicht mehr auszuhalten. Potter war um ihn, in ihm, Potter war überall, und Draco war fast soweit, fast –

"Draco!"

Er zuckte am ganzen Körper zusammen.

"Draco!"

Er stöhnte, keuchte, würgte.

"Draco! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"

Draco öffnete die Augen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und war so wahnsinnig hart, dass es weh tat. Drei aufgerissene Packungen mit Patentierten Tagtraumzaubern lagen neben ihm. Auf dem Nachtisch stand ein Spiegel, der leuchtete und vibrierte und dabei seinen Namen brüllte.

Ziemlich genervt nahm Draco den Spiegel in die Hand.

Potters Spiegelbild starrte ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegen. "Du hast doch nicht geschlafen, oder?"

"Ich hab mir einen runtergeholt, du Idiot. Wirklich tolles Timing, Potter."

Potter grinste. "Na, dann wichs nicht zu viel. Lass noch was für mich übrig. In ein paar Tagen bin ich zurück."

"Es ist alles für dich", versicherte Draco ihm.

Potter blickte ihn zweifelnd an. "Du hast dir nicht wieder diese Patentierten Tagzauberträume reingezogen, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht."

Potter seufzte. "Lass wenigstens die Finger von Dunkler Lord Potter. Das ist einfach abartig."

Draco grinste. "Sicher. Schon klar, dass du das sagst."

"Dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen." Potter schüttelte den Kopf. Aber er lächelte, als er weiterredete. "Du hast mich bald wieder."

Draco warf einen Blick auf den Berg ungeöffneter Packungen, die auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lagen. Heiler Potter, Hogwarts-Schüler Potter, Quidditch-Spieler Potter und – oh! – Bibliothekar Potter. Und viele, viele mehr, die nur darauf warteten, dass er sie öffnete.

"Sehr bald", stimmte Draco ihm zu.

Potter verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ach, und Harry?", sagte Draco noch und lächelte Potter dabei zärtlich an. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du so berühmt bist."

_Ende_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** catsintheattic ♥  
>  **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:** Diese Übersetzung ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Faith. Viel zu wenige ihrer grandiosen Geschichten sind ins Deutsche übersetzt, und welche Fanfiction könnte sich besser dazu eignen, das Genie von Faith Wood den deutschen H/D Fans nahezubringen, als diese Erzählung voller lüsterner Perversion und unaufhörlichem schamlosen Gestöhne.


End file.
